Und es ist doch ein Date
by SharonFan1986
Summary: Sharon bereitet sich auf die Hochzeit von Andys Tochter vor und bekommt viel Unterstützung von Rusty und viel Bewunderung von Andy.
1. Chapter 1

**Und es ist doch ein Date….**

Sharon eilte gestresst durch ihr Schlafzimmer, es waren nur noch 30 Minuten bis Andy sie zur Hochzeit seiner Tochter abholen würde. Und welches Problem hatte Sharon? Genau das, was die meisten Frauen vor einen Treffen mit einen Mann hatten.

_‚Was soll ich nur anziehen?'_

Verzweifelt sah sie auf ein Dutzend Kleider und konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden. Eines war zu brav und das andere zu sexy. Seufzend ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett nieder und betrachtete die bunte Auswahl. Plötzlich hörte sie ein leises Klopfen und sie erblickte Rusty in der Tür.

„Hey Sharon, Provenza wird in 10 Minuten hier sein." Verwirrt stellte Rusty fest, dass Sharon zwar ihrer Haare gemacht hatte und auch ein etwas auffälligeres Make Up als sonst trug, doch war sie noch in Shirt und Jogginghosen gekleidet „Du bist noch nicht fertig? Flynn wird bald hier sein."

Frustriert stöhnte Sharon und sah zu ihrem Ziehsohn „Ich habe nichts zum anziehen!" schmollte sie und schaute wieder auf ihre Kleider. Rusty warf einen Blick in Richtung Kleiderschrank wo fein säuberlich auf Bügeln mindestens 10 Kleider hingen oder mehr.

„Was meinst du damit? Da hängen doch so viele." Die Verwirrung in der Stimme des Jungen war nicht überhörbar.

„Ach Rusty, nur weil ich viele Kleider habe, bedeutet das nicht, das ich auch etwas passendes habe."

Rusty ging einen Schritt näher und griff nach einem ihrer Kleider „Das passt doch."

Mit großen Augen sah Sharon zu Rusty „Das Kleid ist weiß!"

Der junge Mann zuckte nur mit den Schultern „Klar, du gehst doch auf eine Hochzeit."

„Sicher, aber ich bin nicht die Braut."

Ein Lachen entkam Rustys Kehle und er hoffte, dass er eine Freundin haben würde, die nicht solch einen Aufstand wegen einem Stück Stoff machen würde.

„Okay, was ist mit dem Schwarzen? Das sieht doch nett aus."

„Nett?" schaute Sharon entrüstet „Okay, etwas was nett aussieht fällt auch weg. Nett ist kein schönes Wort für die Garderobe einer Frau."

_‚Was stimmt nur mit Frauen nicht_' wunderte sich Rusty.

„Fein, dann das Rote. Das sieht….toll aus! Besser?"

Sharon grinste den jungen Mann an, es war süß zu sehen, dass er sich ihrer Probleme annahm. Langsam stand sie auf und griff nach einem rotem Kleid aus Samt. Es war nur Knielang aber offenbarte einen großzügigen Ausschnitt. Sie mochte das Kleid, hatte aber nie eine Gelegenheit gefunden es zu tragen. Es war einfach zu gewagt für die Arbeit, selbst mit einem Blazer darüber.

„In Ordnung, ich vertraue auf deine Meinung und jetzt raus…" lachte sie.

„Bin schon weg und denk daran, Flynn wird bald da sein und er ist bestimmt sehr pünktlich. Immerhin ist es euer erstes Date."

Eine leichte Röte bildete sich auf Sharons Wangen „Es ist kein Date, Rusty."

„Ach und was dann?"

„Es ist nur ein…ein" Sharon selbst wusste nicht genau was es war, aber es war kein Date. Andy Flynn war ein Kollege und noch dazu ein ihr Untergebener.

Das Lächeln ins Rustys Gesicht wurde breiter, als er sah das die sonst immer so selbstsichere Sharon Raydor ins wanken geriet „Und es ist doch ein Date.."

Damit verschwand Rusty und schloss die Tür hinter sich.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vielen vielen Dank für die Bewertungen. Ich freue mich riesig das ihr euch die Mühe macht es zu übersetzten :-D**

* * *

Es waren 15 Minuten vergangen seitdem Rusty Sharons Schlafzimmer verließ. Noch immer konnte er nicht begreifen warum Frauen soviel ihrer Gedanken auf Kleidung verschwendeten.

_‚Hose, Shirt, Schuhe und fertig.'_

Als es an der Tür klingelte lief Rusty sofort los und war etwas enttäuscht das es Provenza war. Zu gern hätte er miterlebt wie Sharon und Flynn aufeinander reagieren, immerhin war das hier Sharons private Wohnung und nicht ihr Büro oder der Murderroom.

„Keine Panik Sharon, es ist nur Provenza." schrei Rusty durch die Wohnung und deutete dem älteren Mann herein zu kommen.

„Nette Begrüßung Junge." grummelte Provenza während er sich umsah.

In diesem Moment rauschte Sharon ins Wohnzimmer und kämpfte mit den Verschluss ihrer Lieblingskette. Es war eine schlichte goldene Kette mit einen Rubin als Anhänger. Sie besaß vielen Schmuck, dass meiste davon kam von Jack. Meistens schenke er ihr Schmuck, wenn er ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte. Verpasster Geburtstag, verpasste Schulaufführungen oder wenn er sich daneben benahm oft unter Einfluss von Alkohol. Jack war definitiv ein Mann der nicht wusste wie man eine Frau behandelte, doch er hatte wirklich einen guten Geschmack bei Schmuck. Dennoch wollte Sharon nichts tragen, was sie von ihrem Noch-Ehemann bekam. Aus diesem Grund entschied sie sich für eine Kette die einst ihrer Großmutter gehörte. Sie war nicht so pompös wie ihrer anderen Ketten und doch war sie um so vieles schöner. Vielleicht auch weil diese Kette Sharon an schöne Dinge erinnerte und nicht an einen nach Whiskey stinkenden Ehemann.

Provenza beobachtete seinen Captain wie sie verzweifelt mit ihrer Kette kämpfte, sie schien so damit beschäftigt, dass sie keine Notiz von ihm nahm. Umso besser war es für ihn, sonst hätte sie bemerkt wie er sie anstarrte. Er würde es nie zugeben aber selbst er musste gestehen, dass sie einfach umwerfend aussah. Besonderes Augenmerk schenkte er ihren Ausschnitt und fragte sich warum ihm diese ‚_Fülle_' nie vorher auffiel. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er die Stimme von Sharon vernahm.

„Meine Güte, na endlich… Ohhh ich habe sie nicht gesehen Leutnant."

Sie begrüßte ihren Kollegen und wollte ihn gerade zu seine genauen Pläne für seinen Abend mit Rusty befragen, als es wieder klingelte. Noch bevor Rusty sich in Bewegung setzten konnte, machte sich schon Sharon auf den Weg. Sie wusste nicht warum aber sie war plötzlich aufgeregt wie ein Mädchen beim Abschlussball. Sie atmete tief durch und öffnete dann die Tür.

Andy Flynn stand mit einen klassischen schwarzen Smoking vor ihrer Tür und schenke ihr ein jungenhaftes Grinsen, welches jedoch schnell verschwand als er seine Begleitung sah. In weniger als einer Sekunde fiel seine Kinnlade herunter und ihm fehlten die Worte. Andy fiel immer auf das Sharon Raydor viel wert auf ihrer Erscheinung legte und er wusste auch das sie heute Abend gut aussehen würde, doch das Bild was sich ihm hier zeigte übertraf alles.

Ihr Haar fiel ihr in großen Locken über die Schultern, ihrer Augen waren kräftig aber nicht aufdringlich geschminkt, ihre Lippen waren Feuerrot (Andy hatte immer eine Vorliebe für den Schmollmund Sharons), ihr rotes Kleid umschmeichelte ihre Figur perfekt und offenbarte viel Dekollete, dennoch sah sie elegant und sexy aus. Nicht viele Frauen konnten so ein Kleid tragen ohne billig zu wirken.

Andy bemerkte nicht wie viel Zeit verging, jedoch wurde sein Schweigen von Sharon falsch interpretiert. Verlegen räusperte sie sich „Wenn meine Aufmachung unpassend ist für die Hochzeit Ihrer Tochter werde ich mich umziehen."

Schnell wurde Andy in die wirkliche Welt zurück geholt. Am liebsten hätte er sich selbst ein Ohrfeige geben.

_‚Als wäre dies mein erstes Date.'_

Dann rief er sich in Erinnerung was Sharon in ihrem Büro sagte.

_‚Natürlich ist es kein Date.'_

Ihre schnelle Antwort hatte ihn etwas gekrängt, doch das ließ er sich nicht anmerken.

„Nein, nein nicht." rief er, als Sharon sich umdrehte und wirklich in Betracht zog sich umzuziehen. Langsam drehte sie sich um und blickte ihn an. Es war eine Mischung aus Unsicherheit und verletztem Stolz.

_‚Komm schon Andy alter Junge, du kannst das besser.'_

Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und lächelte sie an „Mir hat es nur kurz die Sprache verschlagen. Sie sehen wunderschön aus Sharon….wirklich wunderschön."

Sharon spürte wie ihr heiß wurde, sie konnte nie gut ihrer Verlegenheit verstecken und hoffte nur, dass sie nicht rot wurde wie eine Tomate. Sie hatte natürlich gehofft, dass Andy ihr ein Kompliment machen würde. Etwas wie hübsch oder reizend aber wunderschön war mit Abstand das schönste Kompliment.

„Vielen Dank, Andy."

Keiner von beiden sagte ein Wort, in diesem Moment standen sie nur da und blickten sich gegenseitig in die Augen.


	3. Chapter 3

Immer noch standen Sharon und Andy sich gegenüber und sprachen kein Wort. Rusty und Provenza allerdings schon.

„Und Flynn wollte mir tatsächlich auftischen, dass dies kein Date sei." grummelnd schüttelte der alte Mann seinen Kopf und sah zu Rusty.

„Ja, Sharon meinte das Gleiche. Ich bin kein Experte für „echte" Beziehungen aber hey wenn das kein Date ist, was dann?" fragend sah Rusty zu Provenza.

„Wenn die beiden sich langsam nicht in Bewegung setzten, dann wird es wirklich keins mehr." Zielsicher machte sich Provenza auf dem Weg zu den beiden Zapfsäulen.

„Hey Flynn, wie lange willst du da noch stehen und sie anstarrten? Macht euch auf den Weg, sonst kommt ihr zu spät."

Provenza war definitiv Andy ältester und bester Freund aber manchmal könnte er den alten Mistkerl den Hals umdrehen. Warum musste er immer so direkt sein. Schnell räusperte sich Flynn und hielt Sharon seinen Arm hin, die aufgrund von Provenzas Bemerkung noch mehr zu erröten schien. Vorsichtig als könnte sie etwas falsch machen, nahm sie Flynns Arm und lächelte leicht.

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen früh Rusty, wenn etwas ist, dann ruf mich an und…"

„Jajajaja Sharon ich weiß, jetzt los."

Sharon und Andy wurden geradezu nach draußen geschoben ohne das einer noch etwas sagen konnte.

* * *

Wenige Minuten später saßen Andy und Sharon zusammen im seinem Auto. Noch immer sprachen beide nicht viel, sie Situation war einfach zu ungewohnt. In Gedanken ging Sharon einige Jahre zurück, sie dachte an die Begegnungen mit Flynn als sie noch bei FID waren. Er war so feindselig zu ihr und ließ keine Gelegenheit aus es ihr auch zu zeigen. Und nun saß sie mit ihm zusammen im Auto und war im Begriff ihn zur Hochzeit seiner Tochter zu begleiten. Ein leises Kichern von Sharon unterbrach die Stille.

„Was ist so lustig" fragte Andy ohne seinen Blick von der Straße abzuwenden.

„Ach nichts, es ist nur seltsam. Ich meine wer hätte je gedacht, dass wir beide mal in dieser Situation sein würden. Früher haben Sie mich geradezu gehasst und nun…."

„Ich habe Sie nicht gehasst." warf Andy ein, seine Stimme aufrichtig und sanft.

„Ach? Und was dann? Es gab Augenblicke, da dachte ich Sie würden mich gleich in der Luft zerreißen."

Andy seufzte, er wollte dieses Gespräch nicht führen aber er wollte auch alte Missverständnisse aus der Welt schaffen. Er fuhr an die Seite und schaltete den Motor aus. Sharon war verwirrt, sagte aber nichts. Ihr Intuition sagte ihr, dass sie einfach abwarten sollte. Es dauerte einen Moment bis Andy sich zu ihr drehte und sie direkt an sah.

„Ich habe Sie nie gehasst Sharon. Es war nie gegen Sie als Mensch gerichtet, dass müssen Sie mir glauben. Es war einfach….Sie hatten einfach einen so nervigen Job. Und Sie schienen immer so kalt, als wollten Sie von niemanden gemocht werden. Dabei hätte ich vielleicht schon….."

Andy schüttelte seinen Kopf _‚Was mache ich hier? Sie ist mein Boss.'_

„Vielleicht hätten Sie was?" Sharons Stimme klang leise und erwartungsvoll.

Andy blickte sie wieder direkt an. Er blickte in diese wunderschönen Augen die ihm schon vor Jahren verzaubert hatten. Er konnte es ihr nicht sagen, denn egal wie sehr er es wollte sie war immer noch seine Vorgesetzte. Damals war sie tabu für ihn und so ist es heute noch.

_‚Oder vielleicht nicht?'_

„Ich hätte Sie vielleicht schon früher gefragt ob Sie mit mir…"

Wieder brachen seine Worte ab, als er sich Sharon langsam nährte. Sie wusste sie sollte zurück ziehen, sie sollte dies nicht geschehen lassen aber sie war wie versteinert. Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und langsam nährte sie sich Andy. Sie spürte seinen Atem und roch sein Rasierwasser.

_‚Du bist unvernünftig Sharon, wenn du das jetzt zu lässt dann gibt es kein zurück mehr.'_

Aber wollte sie überhaupt zurück?


	4. Chapter 4

Die Zeit stand still. Sharon und Andy waren nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, als beide plötzlich wie von Blitz getroffen auseinander sprangen. Ein lautes andauerndes Hupen dröhnte durch das Auto, als 2 andere Autos an ihnen vorbeifuhren. Ein junger Mann lehnte sich aus dem fahrenden Auto und schrie „Yeah, heute wird geheiratet."

Sharon und Andy starrten erschrocken den Autos nach. Plötzlich fühlten sich beide peinlich berührt. Was wäre hier fast passiert?

_`Mein Gott, ich hätte fast einen mir untergeordneten Offizier geküsst. Habe ich den Versand verloren?`_

Auch Andy fühlte sich unwohl und wusste nicht was er jetzt tun sollte, doch Sharon brach die peinliche Stille.

„Waren das Freunde Ihrer Tochter?" versuchte sie zu scherzen.

Andy lächelte sie leicht an, immer noch etwas angespannt.

„Oh Gott, dass hoffe ich doch nicht…Ähm aber wir sollten weiter, sonst kommen wir zu spät."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort startete er den Motor und fuhr los.

* * *

Währenddessen saßen Rusty und Provenza vor dem Fernseher und beobachteten ein Basketballspiel. Rusty grübelte die ganze Zeit, was Provenza natürlich nicht verborgen blieb.

„Also Junge, was ist los?" fragte der alte Mann und wandte seinen Blick von dem Fernseher ab.

Rusty seufzte laut „Es ist nichts….naja vielleicht doch." Er holte tief Luft und sah den alten Mann neben ihm an. „Glauben Sie das Sharon und Flynn wirklich nur Freunde sind?"

Provenza kratze sich am Hinterkopf und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schwer zu sagen Junge. Also was Flynn angeht, denke ich dass mehr dahinter steckt."

Rusty nickte nur „Flynn ist ein guter Kerl oder?"

Die Frage überraschte Provenza „Klar, warum fragst du?"

„Wissen Sie, es ist wegen Jack. Als er hier war, da dachte ich zuerst das er ein richtig cooler Typ sei und ich verstand nicht warum Sharon nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen sein wollte. Dann war er plötzlich weg und hatte sich nicht verabschiedet. Ich war total schockiert und konnte nicht verstehen, warum Sharon so gleichgültig war. Sie sagte nur das er das immer so machen würde, auch als ihre Kinder noch klein waren" Rusty setzte sich aufrecht hin und sprach weiter, sein Tonfall war mehr als besorgt. „Ich denke einfach, dass Sharon nach so langer Zeit eine glückliche Beziehung verdient und vielleicht passt ja Flynn in ihr Leben."

Provenza lächelte den jungen Mann an, er schien wirklich besorgt um seine Pflegemutter zu sein.

„Ich mochte Jack von Anfang an nicht, so ein Möchtegern! Was jedoch den Captain und Flynn angeht, so denke ich solltest du dir nicht zu viele Illusionen machen. So wie ich Captain Raydor kenne, schleichen wieder 100 Regeln in ihrem Kopf umher die alle gegen eine Beziehung sprechen und ich sage dir eines, die Frau ist besessen von Regeln. Ich glaube sogar sie hat das LAPD Regelbuch selbst geschrieben."

Provenza sah Rustys enttäuschten blick und fügte noch hinzu „Aber wer weiß, vielleicht hat unser schlechter Einfluss auf sie abgefärbt."

Als Provenza wieder zum Fernseher schaute sah er, dass er ein gutes Stück des Spieles bereits verpasst hatte.

„Hast du Lust auf Kino? Das Spiel ist ohnehin fast vorbei."

„Klar, Kino immer aber nur wenn ich eine riesen Portion Popcorn bekomme."

Rusty sprang auf und holte seine Jacke und der alte Mann nutzte seine Chance um eine Nachricht für den Captain und vielleiht Flynn zu hinterlassen.

**Das Kind übernachtet heute bei mir, ich möchte nicht, dass er in der Nacht Geräusche hörte, die er vielleicht nie verkraften wird.**

Lachend legte er den Zettel auf den Tisch und verließ mit Rusty die Wohnung.

* * *

Sharon und Andy standen vor den Eingang des Hotels in dem Nicoles Hochzeit stattfinden sollte. Die restliche Fahrt verlief ruhig und Sharon beschloss das Eis zu brechen. Andy machte sich schon genug sorgen um seine kleine Tochter und deren bösartige Verwandtschaft, er sollte sich nicht auch noch wegen ihr den Kopf zerbrechen.

„Kommen Sie."

Doch Flynn rührte sich nicht.

„Ich kann nicht. Ich kann da nicht reingehen. Einfach jeder dort hasst mich, ich weiß nicht wie ich mich verhalten soll."

Sharon sah den niedergeschlagenen Blick und trat näher an ihn heran. „Das stimmt nicht, Ihre Tochter hasst Sie sicher nicht und ich auch nicht." Sie setzte ihrer beste Captain Raydor Maske auf und sprach weiter „Wenn wir da jetzt reingehen, und Sie merken das man Sie böse anblickt oder fiese Kommentare von sich gegeben werden, dann gehen Sie einfach weiter. Überhören Sie alles und schauen sie nach vorn. Sie müssen dort hin, es geht hier um Ihre Tochter. Es ist so ein wichtiger Tag und ihr Vater sollte dabei sein. Wenn Sie das jetzt nicht tun, dann werden Sie es später bereuen und dann wird es zu spät sein."

Andy blickte in Sharons Augen und er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Er nickte und hielt ihr seinen Arm hin.

„Vielen Dank Sharon, es bedeutet mir viel, dass Sie heute bei mir sind."

Aufrichtig lächelte sie Andy an und nahm seinen Arm. Als sie das Foyer betraten, richteten sich alle Augen auf sie.

„Der ist wirklich hier?" „Was will der Bastard denn hier und wer ist das bei ihm?" „Frechheit, dass der Kerl sich hier her traut."

Viele solcher Sätze fielen, doch Andy tat das was Sharon sagte. Er ging durch die Menge und fühlte sich plötzlich so selbstsicher wie eh und je. Er war hier in Begleitung einer wunderschönen Frau die ihn voll und ganz unterstützen würde.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht das du kommst Andy und wie ich sehe bist du nicht allein."

Andy und Sharon drehten sich um und erblickten eine Frau, mit einen finsteren Blick in ihren blassen blauen Augen.

„Es ist die Hochzeit meiner Tochter." Er drehte sich zu Sharon „Sharon, das ist meine Exfrau Julia. Julia, das ist meine Freundin Sharon."


	5. Chapter 5

Vielen Dank für die Bewertungen, ich hoffe Ihr bleibt weiter an dieser Story dran ;-)

* * *

Julia war eine Frau in Sharons alter, mit kurzem blonden Haar und einer schlanken fast dürren Figur. Mit ihren kalten blauen Augen musterte sie Sharon von oben bis unten.

„Es freut mich sehr Sie kennen zu lernen Sharon, ich hoffe wir haben nachher noch Zeit etwas zu Plaudern." Julias Stimme war freundlich, doch etwas an ihr störte Sharon sehr. Sie war zu freundlich und ihr Lächeln war aufgesetzt.

„Hey Jules, da bist du ja."

Ein großer gutaussehender Mann um die 50 erschien hinter Julia. Es war kein Zweifel dass dies ihr neuer Ehemann Fred war. Mit finsteren Augen blickte er zu Andy.

„Hey Flynn, ich habe Sie nicht erwartet. Wollen Sie Nicoles Hochzeit ruinieren indem Sie sich betrinken oder können Sie sich auch einmal normal benehmen."

Andys Augen funkelten voller Hass. Was glaubte dieser Blödmann wer er ist? Er wollte gerade anheben etwas zu sagen, als er Sharons Hand auf seiner Brust spürte. Er blickte ihr direkt in die Augen und sah ein kleines Kopfschütteln.

_`Es ist Nicoles Tag`_ rief er sich wieder in Gedanken.

Jetzt wurde auch Fred auf Sharon aufmerksam und lächelte sie charmant an. „Meine Güte, ich bin aber unhöflich. Mein Name ist Fred Boyer und Sie sind?"

Sharon zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und reichte Fred die Hand. „Ich bin Sharon, ich bin heute mit Andy hier."

Dann passierte wieder etwas, was Andys Blut zum Kochen brachte. Zuerst beleidigte dieser Kerl ihn und nun hatte er auch noch die Frechheit seiner Begleitung einen schleimigen Handkuss aufzudrücken. Doch nicht nur Andy war darüber verärgert, auch in Julias Augen funkelte die blanke Wut.

„Es freut mich sehr Sie kennen zu lernen Fred, aber nun müssen Sie uns entschuldigen."

Sharon hackte sich bei Andy ein und beide wandten Fred und Julia den Rücken zu. Von weiten hörten beide noch Julias schrille Stimme „Was bitte sollte das?"

* * *

Nach einer wunderbaren Trauung würden alle Gäste in den großen Saal geführt wo die eigentliche Feier nun stattfinden sollte.

„Ihre Tochter ist eine wunderschöne Braut. Ach, ich wünschte ich wäre auch so eine schöne Braut gewesen."

Etwas irritiert sah Andy zu Sharon „Wie meinen Sie das? Ich bin sicher Sie waren eine sehr schöne Braut."

Geschmeichelt und amüsiert schüttelte sie den Kopf „Nein, ich habe in den 80ern geheiratet und sah aus wie ein Knallbonbon mit einer furchtbaren Dauerwelle."

Das erste Mal an diesem Abend hörte sie Andy laut lachen und es gefiel ihr, er war die ganze Zeit über sehr angespannt.

„Sie sollten jetzt zu Nicole gehen, Sie wollen doch sicher mit ihr tanzen."

Andys Blick wurde dunkel und seine Stimme plötzlich bitter „Den Vater-Tochter-Tanz wird wohl Fred mit ihr tanzen."

Sharon sah den niedergeschlagenen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht und beschloss wieder einmal zu Hilfe zu kommen.

„Gehen Sie zu Nicole und sorgen Sie dafür dass ich sie nicht sehen kann."

„Was?"

„Machen Sie schon, die Kapelle ist fast fertig mit dem ersten Lied…los"

Dann verschwand Sharon in der Menge und Andy sah ihr verwirrt nach.

_`Was hat Sie nur vor? `_

Doch Andy tat was Sharon ihm sagte. Immerhin wusste diese Frau immer was sie tat.

Während Andy sich in Nicoles Nähe aufhielt, ging Sharon zielsicher in Richtung Fred, der glücklicher Weise allein war und gemütlich einen Champagner trank. Sie atmete tief durch und setzte ihr unschuldigstes Gesicht auf, welches sie aufbringen konnte. Süß lächelnd ging sie auf Fred zu.

„Oh verzeihen Sie die Störung Fred, aber haben Sie Andy gesehen?"

Sofort drehte Fred sich zu Sharon und schenkte ihr all seine Aufmerksamkeit. Die Ehe mit Julia war in den letzten 2 Jahren wirklich eingeschlafen und diese schöne brünette war wirklich einen zweiten Blick wert und definitiv zu gut für einen Kerl wie Flynn.

„Tut mir Leid meine Liebe aber nein. Haben Sie an der Bar nachgesehen?"

Sharon überhörte diesen Kommentar, sie musste ihren Plan durchziehen.

„Was mache ich den jetzt? Andy hatte mir versprochen den nächsten Tanz mit mir zu tanzen und nun ist er weg. Ach, das ist so ärgerlich, ich tanze so gern." Sie verzog einen Schmollmund und hoffte, dass der Fisch anbeißen würde.

„Ich tanze auch sehr gern, vielleicht kann ich Sie ja auf die Tanzfläche entführen? Ich tanze bestimmt besser als Ihr Freund."

Fred stellte sein Glas weg und reichte Sharon die Hand, genau in dem Moment als die Kapelle das nächste Lied zu spielen begann.

_`Oh mein Gott, dieser Kerl ist wirklich ein Schleimer. Ich hoffe Andy würdigt das Opfer, dass ich hier bringe. `_


	6. Chapter 6

**Vielen lieben Dank für die Bewertungen :-)**

Als Sharon sich von Fred auf die Tanzfläche führen ließ, spürte sie eine Innere Genugtun. Ihr Plan war aufgegangen und Andy konnte mit seiner Tochter tanzen. Das Fred ihr während des Tanzes nur in den Ausschnitt starrte, war wohl der Preis den sie zahlen musste.

_`Augen zu und durch…`_

* * *

Andys Herz raste wie wild, er hatte schreckliche Angst von Nicole abgewiesen zu werden. Doch als sie sich strahlend zu ihren Vater drehte und sich von ihm auf die Tanzfläche führen ließ, waren alle Ängste vergessen. Andy wollte die Chance nutzen um sich für alles zu entschuldigen, doch davon wollte Nicole nicht hören.

„Darüber reden wir ein andermal Daddy, nicht heute."

Nicole lehnte sich an ihren Vater und roch sein After Shave. Es war immer noch das Gleiche wie früher. Sie hatte nicht viele Erinnerungen an ihren Vater, doch einige Sachen vergaß sie nie.

„Heute, beginnt mein neues Leben, als verheiratete Frau und ich möchte dich in meinem Leben haben. Mein Baby soll einen Großvater bekommen."

Andy blickte verwirrt auf seine Tochter.

„Was? Du bist Schwanger? Du meinst ich werde Großvater?"

Nicole lächelte ihren Vater unter Tränen an und nickte nur, die Worte wollten ihren Mund nicht verlassen.

„Oh mein Gott, mein kleines Mädchen wird eine Mutter. Ich…ich verspreche dir Nicole, ich werde von heute an immer für dich da sein und für dein Kind. Ich werde dich nie mehr im Stich lassen, so wie früher. Ich habe so viel falsch gemacht aber ich habe mich geändert. Ich schwöre dir, ich werde der beste Großvater auf der Welt werden."

Auch Andy standen die Tränen in den Augen, vielleicht war das seine Chance. Vielleicht konnte er nun ein Teil von dem gut machen, was er seiner Tochter angetan hatte.

„Bitte Dad, ich will es nicht heute bekannt geben. Die Familie meines Mannes ist sehr katholisch, sie sollen nicht denken, dass wir vorher…naja…du weißt schon."

Andy sah die Röte auf Nicoles Wangen.

„Ich bringe dich sicher nicht in Schwierigkeiten, Kleines. Ich liebe dich Nicole."

„Ich liebe dich auch Dad und ich habe dich sehr vermisst. Aber langsam solltest du zu deiner Herzdame zurück. Sie schaut etwas unglücklich."

„Was? Oh, Sharon und ich sind…"

„Ja sicher, ihr seid NUR Freunde."

Mit einen süffisanten Lächeln ließ Nicole ihren Vater auf der Tanzfläche zurück.

_`Bin ich wirklich so leicht zu lesen?`_

Dann fiel sein Blick auf Sharon die immer noch mit Fred tanzte und für Andys Geschmack etwas zu nahe. Er wusste, dass er nicht das Recht hatte den eifersüchtigen Freund zu spielen, doch Sharon war seine Begleitung. Zielsicher überquerte er die Tanzfläche und wollte Sharon um den nächsten Tanz bitten, als er die schrille Stimme seiner Exfrau hörte. Und nicht nur er, der halbe Saal drehte sich um.

_`Oh nein, sie wird doch auf Nicoles Hochzeit keine Szene machen.`_

* * *

Doch genau das hatte Julia vor. Sie hatte Fred beobachtet, wie seine Augen unaufhörlich in den viel zu tiefen Ausschnitt dieser Frau blickten, wie seine Hände an ihrem Rücken auf und ab glitten, wie charmant er sie anlächelte. Julia wusste, dass Fred oft seine Augen auf andere Frauen gerichtet hatte. Meist junge Dinger um die 25 und damit konnte sie leben. Sie wusste, dass sie es mit keiner aufnehmen konnte, die halb so alt war wie sie. Aber diese Frau war in ihrem Alter. Die Eifersucht machte Julia blind für alles andere. Sie stürmte auf Fred zu und erhob ihre Stimme.

„Verdammt Fred, was denkst du dir eigentlich?"

Fred der sich gelassen zu seiner Frau drehte, schenkte ihr einen gleichgültigen Blick.

„Ich tanze."

Julia schnaubte wütend und ihr Gesicht war rot vor Zorn.

„Ja, das sehe ich."

Sharon entfernte sich einen Schritt von Fred, der sie immer noch fest hielt.

„Es war nur ein einziger Tanz weil ich meinen Partner nicht finden konnte." spielte Sharon die Unschuldige. „Es ist doch eine Hochzeit und da wird doch getanzt."

Sharon setzte ihr lieblichstes Lächeln auf was sie zu Stande brachte, doch das verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war.

„Mit dir rede ich nicht du Flittchen." fauchte Julia sie an.

Plötzlich waren alle Augen auf Sharon gerichtet, jeder in dem Saal starrte sie an und sie fühlte wie ihr Herz anfing zu rasen.

* * *

**Bei dem nächsten Kapitel könnte sich etwas Hilfe brauchen. Es gibt 3 Optionen**

**1: Sharon fühlt sich gedemütigt und verlässt die Gesellschaft**

**2: Andy greift ein und stellt Julia zu reden**

**3: Julia und Sharon liefern sich einen Zickenkrieg**

**Bitte Bewerten!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Danke für eure Bewertungen.**

* * *

Sharon fühlte sich wie vom Blitz getroffen, was glaubte diese Frau wer sie sei? Alle Augen waren auf sie gerichtet und sie hörte wie die Gäste anfingen zu tuscheln. Das erste Mal in ihrem Leben, war Sharon dankbar, dass sie solche Situationen gewöhnt war. Als sie noch Captain von FID war, waren solche Situationen an der Tagesordnung. Es verging kaum ein Tag, an dem sie in die Kantine ging ohne böse Blicke und gemeine Kommentare zu ernten. Sharons Augen verengten sich, als sie anhob etwas zu sagen, doch Andy war schneller als sie.

Andy konnte einfach nicht glauben, was hier gerade passierte. Wahrscheinlich hätte hier jeder damit gerechnet, dass er sich daneben benehmen würde, doch nun war es Julia die eine Szene veranstaltete. Es ärgerte Andy doppelt. Zum einen weil sie im Begriff war die Hochzeit seiner Tochter zu zerstören und zum anderen weil ihr Ziel der Wut Sharon war. Er hätte damit umgehen können, hätte sie ihm beleidigt. Er wusste, dass Sharon eine Frau war, die sehr wohl ihrer Kämpfe allein kämpfen konnte, doch heute war sie nicht Captain Sharon Raydor sondern seine Begleitung. Langsam trat er einen Schritt auf seine Exfrau zu und sprach mit leiser aber bedrohlicher Stimme.

„Sei ruhig Julia, sei sofort ruhig! Was glaubst du eigentlich was du hier tust? Ich weiß, dass du es kaum ertragen kannst, dass du heute nicht der Mittelpunkt der Welt bist aber einmal in deinem Leben solltest du an deine Tochter denken. Willst du ihre Hochzeit ruinieren?"

Julia brachte nur ein kaltes Lachen zu Stande.

„Ich? Ich ruiniere ihrer Hochzeit? Ich denke nur an mich? Wer war denn nie da für Nicole?"

„Hör endlich auf in der Vergangenheit zu leben. Ich habe viele Fehler gemacht aber ich bereue sie und ich werde das jetzt nicht weiter mit dir diskutieren. Es geht nur noch mich und Nicole etwas an."

Andy drehte sich weg und wollte zu Sharon gehen, die noch immer für seine Verhältnisse zu dich bei Fred stand, doch dann hörte er Julia erneut kreischen.

„Nicole wird dir nie verzeihen, dafür werde ich sorgen Andrew Flynn und nun nimm deine kleine Katalogbraut und verschwinde hier."

Andy kochte vor Wut, doch er unterdrückte sie. Dies war nicht der Ort für einen Streit mit der Ex, doch er wollte und konnte diese Beleidigungen die an Sharon gerichtet waren nicht im Raum stehen lassen. Wieder drehte er sich zu Julia und ging so dicht zu ihr, dass nur sie ihn hören konnte. Leise flüsterte er ihr zu.

„Arme arme Julia, es muss schwer für dich sein. Du kannst es kaum ertragen, dass deine Tochter der Mittelpunkt des heutigen Abends ist und nun stielt dir noch eine andere Frau die Show. Sieh doch nur deinen Mann an, er kann kaum die Augen von Sharon abwenden, selbst jetzt nicht. Sieh es ein und lebe damit, neben Nicole ist Sharon der Hingucker des heutigen Abends. Du meine Liebe, bist Lichtjahre entfernt von ihrer elegance und erotik."

Er schenkte ihr ein letztes Lächeln und ging zu Sharon.

„Entschuldige Fred, aber ich möchte nun mit MEINER Freundin tanzen."

Er führte Sharon ein paar Meter weg und ließ eine kreidebleiche Julia zurück.


End file.
